nikovision_song_contestfandomcom_no-20200214-history
NikoVision Song Contest 7
}} ◄ #06 15px }}} }NikoVision Song Contest 8|#08 ► - |} NikoVision Song Contest 7, often referred to as NSC 7, is the seventh edition of NikoVision Song Contest. The contest took place in the city of London, United Kingdom. Albania, Montenegro and Slovakia debuted in this edition of the contest and Estonia decided to withdraw. Location London is the capital city of England and the United Kingdom, the largest city, urban zone and metropolitan area in the United Kingdom, and the European Union by most measures. Located on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its square-mile mediaeval boundaries. Since at least the 19th century, the name London has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core. The bulk of this conurbation forms the London region and the Greater London administrative area, governed by the elected Mayor of London and the London Assembly. London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence. It is the world's leading financial centre alongside New York City and has the fifth- or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world depending on measurement. London has been described as a world cultural capital. It is the world's most-visited city measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education in Europe. In 2012, London became the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. Venue Wembley Stadium (currently known officially as Wembley Stadium connected by EE for commercial sponsorship reasons) is an association football stadium in Wembley Park, London, England. It opened in 2007 and was built on the site of the earlier Wembley Stadium which was demolished in 2003. The stadium hosts major football matches such as the FA Cup Final and home matches of the England national football team. Wembley Stadium is a UEFA category four stadium. With 90,000 seats it is the second largest stadium in Europe and the largest stadium in the United Kingdom. It is owned by The Football Association through their subsidiary Wembley National Stadium Ltd (WNSL). Designed by HOK Sport (known as Populous since 2009) and Foster and Partners, it includes a partially retractable roof and the 134-metre-high (440 ft) Wembley Arch. The stadium was built by Australian firm Multiplex at a cost of £798 million. In club association football, in addition to the FA Cup the stadium hosts the season-opening FA Community Shield match, the finals of the Football League Cup, the Football League Trophy and the Football League play-offs. In European football, it hosted the 2011 and 2013 UEFA Champions League Final. The stadium also hosts the rugby league Challenge Cup Final, the National Football League's International Series and music concerts. Semifinals Allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on October 11, 2014 at the o2 Arena. The participating countries, excluding the Big 5, were split into six pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 16 countries each were allocated to compete in the first semifinal and 17 countries in the second semifinal. The big five countries will vote as follow: United Kingdom, the host country, will vote in both semifinals, while Malta and Spain will vote in the first semi-final and Belgium and Bulgaria will vote in the second semi-final. 'First Semi-Final' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * , and will vote in this semi-final. 'Second Semi-Final' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * , and will vote in this semi-final. Final The twenty-five finalists are: * the Big 5 countries: , , , and the host country, . * the top ten countries from the first semi-final. * the top ten countries from the second semi-final. Returning artist